


Spooky Scary Wake Up Calls

by TeasTakingOver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But Alex loves him, John is childish, M/M, Pls ignore my mediocrity, This was written in like 10 mins, Why Did I Write This?, crack!fic, crackish, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeasTakingOver/pseuds/TeasTakingOver
Summary: Alex hates that Spooky Scary Skeletons song. John loves it, just a bit too much. Please forgive me, I get bored quick and amused easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Octobruh guys, every day is Halloween from now on.

Contrary to popular belief, Alexander Hamilton does sleep. He actually very much enjoys it. In fact, he likes it so much he takes as many naps as he can between classes, work, and homework. Though, Alex loves it the absolute most when he is wrenched from sleep and he is dragged to the dull reality of life, seeing as that’s when he is longing for it most. 

Alex’s eyes fluttered open to early morning light. He noticed his face was pressed into a pillow and that he may have been drooling during his slumber. Not that he could bother himself to check. At the moment, he was trying to pinpoint where the loud music in the apartment was coming from. It was some kind of upbeat remix song that had so abruptly woke him up. It sounded, regrettably, familiar. It took his a minute to get his sluggish mind to get the sleep-rusted gears in his head to turn and make the connection. ‘Oh sweet Lord, who art in heaven…’

“I swear to JESUS, John, that better not be you.” Alex grumbled into his pillow. He had only gotten a few hours of sweet, sweet sleep. “I wish, my dear slumber, that I can show in actions rather than words how much I love you right now.” He rued looking at his digital clock. Alex concluded he would not be able to chase metaphorical sheep any longer. “Until next time, my darling...” 

A moment later, Alex could hear the song, /whatever the hell it was/, had died down in volume. He sighed in appreciation as he dug his face deeper in his bed. At least John had enough sense to be considerate this early in the morning. He really did not want to get out of bed, seeing as that he stayed up into the early morning hours and he wanted to relax before starting another day. Alex laid there in his room in sweet silence. The street outside his window was quiet this morning, as well was the apartment once the song was stopped. Maybe he should have noticed how strange that fact was. 

Suddenly Alex screamed in shock seconds later as a body completely flopped on his bed with him and the same song resumed, only this time /LOUDER/ and /right by his ear/. “SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS!~” John’s voice was deeper than normal as he sang along. 

Alex sat up quickly and swung his drool- littered pillow at the intruder. “John!” He scolded. 

Said man blocked the assault with a shit-eating grin. “Did someone order a wake up call?” John chuckled. Alex glared at him. It did not go unnoticed how attractive John looked with the morning sunlight gracing him from behind. His eyes glittered with a carefree spirit shining through. The man was simply addicting. Alex dug his face into his pillow again. Regardless of how much he loved looking at John, it did not excuse that ‘alarm clock’. “Fuck you.” He breathed as he laid back down. 

“Geez, buy me dinner first, Alex.” 

“Why the hell are you so awake right now? And playing Halloween music?”

“Spooky scary skeletons, they seldom let you snooze!~” John resumed singing. He grabbed Alex’s pillow from him before standing up. “To put me in the Halloween spirit, of course. Come on, get up.” And with that, the man took his leave, tossing the pillow back to Alex. 

“It’s still only the first day of October, John!” He did a double-take while checking his clock again. “And it’s barely even seven in the morning!” 

“Spooky scary skeletons will wake you with a boo!” How did the others sleep with his singing going on?

That damned song played on repeat for the better part of the morning. Alex made a mental note to hide John’s Ipod next time he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wasted like 3 minutes of your lives, soz not soz


End file.
